<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Secret Game by glaciesdraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612661">Our Secret Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco'>glaciesdraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shizuo and Izaya, both gay, 16, on Kadotas house, playing 7 minutes in heaven, Kadota and Shinra forget about them and things get a little,,,intense,,,"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Secret Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I'm Glace and I'm trying to survive finals please help me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was really heaven.</p><p>Maybe, given the company, he was actually in hell.</p><p>Either way, he was still pretty sure it had been way longer then seven minutes at this point. If Izaya’s desperate tugs and brief gasps for air were any sort of indication. Shizuo couldn’t help but grin.</p><p>Izaya was being completely silent. After all, their friends were just in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>            It went down somewhat like this: Shinra had mentioned something about seven minutes in heaven, much to Kyohei and the others annoyance, excluding Erika. The offending remaining two members of the group had rather vocally exclaimed that it simply wasn’t a party if no one was playing seven minutes in heaven, and Izaya, cheeky as ever, had volunteered them for the position. They were already a couple, Izaya reasoned, so they would gladly play the role of missing party members going off to do inappropriate things to each other in a nearby closet. Shizuo was partially annoyed but partially amused because of the disgusted look on Shinra’s and a couple of the other’s faces. Izaya clearly used that to his advantage and coerced Shizuo inside. It didn’t seem like his plan to be a shit was working out all that well though, since all Izaya had been interested in doing since that moment was grabbing at Shizuo’s hair, running his hand up his shirt, or just trying to find purchase to catch his breath. Having Izaya at his limit like this meant that Shizuo actually got to enjoy himself. He was glad.</p><p>            When he finally let Izaya free to catch his breath, just for a few moments, the other met his eyes warily, gasping for breath and blearily staring up at him through the darkness. There was a sliver of light coming through the bottom of the door, which was enough since they were sitting on the floor, Izaya beneath Shizuo. The light was pointed up just slightly, and Shizuo could see that glimmer in Izaya’s eye. He wanted this all along; Shizuo wasn’t exactly upset about this outcome.</p><p>“You’re so much fun when you’re not running your mouth.” He whispered. He pressed a kiss to Izaya’s neck and Izaya gasped.</p><p>“Ah! Quick! You’re… you’re moving… too quickly…” Izaya murmured with a stifled moan, but Shizuo didn’t miss a beat and bit down hard. “Ow!” he yelped.</p><p>“This is a time sensitive activity, flea. No time for breathing and talking.” He told him, pressing their foreheads together, and a ghost of a smile appeared on Izaya’s lips.</p><p>“Ah! S-So you <em>were</em> counting.”</p><p>“Mm. I was seeing how long you could actually hold your breath.”</p><p>“S-Scandalous… Shizu-chan.”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>Izaya chuckled weakly. “D-Didn’t anyone ever tell you two wrongs don’t make a right?”</p><p>“They’d obviously never been wronged by <em>you.</em>” Shizuo stated, leaning in and kissing Izaya at the corners of his mouth. Izaya’s breathing was slower now, and Izaya’s fingers grasped at his shirt by his waist. He maneuvered his neck and gave Shizuo a quiet, knowing look as they pressed their mouths together again.</p><p>“Shizu-chan,” Izaya said softly between kisses. “Do you think… have the others forgotten about us?”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Shizuo said quickly as he pressed his lips to Izaya’s ear, lightly biting the shell of his ear, and Izaya gasped. <br/>“Ow. Stop biting me.”</p><p>“No.” Shizuo said flatly. Izaya pinched him on the cheek.</p><p>“Are you twelve years old or do you genuinely get off to causing me physical pain?”</p><p>Shizuo stared point blank at him “Both.”</p><p>Izaya barely had time to scoff before Shizuo was on him again, this time pushing him hard against the floor and prying the other’s lips open with his own. Izaya’s hand was in his shirt, and the other hand was in Shizuo’s hair. Shizuo couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>He was going for it.</p><p>He grabbed Izaya’s shirt collar and gently moved it around the other’s head. Izaya baulked.</p><p>“Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Izaya seemed hesitant, but he smiled as Shizuo removed his shirt. Next was Shizuo’s shirt. Izaya watched him with a nervousness that he was hiding well, but his quirked smile gave him away. Shizuo smiled at him.</p><p>“You’re the one always telling me I should be a little bolder, aren’t you?”</p><p>“When I said that I was talking about your fashion choices, you brute.” Izaya glared at him, “You’re plenty bold in the other department as it is.”</p><p>Shizuo had him by the waist and was already pulling him closer. He kissed Izaya’s pecs, and nuzzled into the other’s chest, kissing in a downward line. He felt more than heard Izaya’s breaths hitch.</p><p>“Y-You’re a menace.”</p><p>“You deserve it.”</p><p>            There was a brief interlude. They swapped back and forth between kissing each other on the mouth or neck. Izaya moaned under his breath when he felt Shizuo humming against his throat. At some point they lost track of their surroundings and were abruptly sobered by the sudden declaration of.</p><p>“Oh by the way, have Iza-Iza and Shizu-chan come out of the closet yet?”</p><p>Shizuo shot up, and Izaya gave him a challenging look. There wasn’t enough time for that.</p><p>“Um do you mean the metaphorical one by chance, Karisawa,” Shinra’s amused voice spoke up. He simply couldn’t help himself but be a shit, Shizuo supposed, “Or the real one?”</p><p>“Dumbass” Shizuo muttered. He heard Izaya huff a short laugh in reaction.</p><p>“The real one of course!” Erika piped, “I’ll go check.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pull up your pants,” Shizuo hissed as footsteps from the other room drew closer in their direction. He pulled up and zipped up his own pants and helped the increasingly flustered Izaya back into his shirt. He took the unnecessary time to press a kiss to his nose before pulling on his own shirt and pulling him to his feet. Just as they stood up, facing each other, the bright light of the room before them swept up the darkness and Erika Karisawa was standing there grinning knowingly at them.</p><p>“You two certainly look like you’ve been getting closer,” she said, giggling to herself, “See anything you hadn’t seen before?”</p><p>“There’s nothing that we haven’t seen,” Izaya said briskly, recovering his attitude pretty easily now that someone else was watching, and Shizuo shrugged and followed suit. They both successfully managed to ignore Karisawa’s immediate reaction which was nothing short of ecstatic. “In fact, we do so much of that stuff that we barely did anything at all, right Shizu-chan?”</p><p>Shizuo was glad Erika couldn’t look him dead in the face or he might have broken. He wouldn’t say they’d done <em>nothing </em>in there. But, it wasn’t like it was anything they hadn’t done before. He shrugged.</p><p>“They should call it ten minutes of can’t see shit. I basically had to sit on Izaya to have any room.”</p><p>“Hee hee!” Erika giggled, “You two were a pretty tight fit huh? Were you flustered by the feel of each other’s body heat?”</p><p>“As if,” Izaya shrugged, “Shizu-chan is always an overpriced space heater. It’s what I’m used to.”</p><p>“And your bony ass is always freezing.” Shizuo remarked as they exited the room, trailed behind by Erika. He easily slid Izaya’s hand into his own and continued going about their business.</p><p>            When they entered the room, that flustered air Izaya had was almost completely gone. There was only one mark visible just barely poking out of his shirt on his shoulder. They sat together, pressing against one another as they sank back into the crowd’s conversation. After a while of no one looking, Izaya laced his arm through Shizuo’s and started slowly but surely hiding in the other’s shoulder as though he were tired. Shizuo smiled knowingly.</p><p>He honestly didn’t care if no one knew how embarrassed Izaya was. Heaven or hell, whichever it was that Izaya was for him, he was all Shizuo’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't been able to focus on fanfics in a few weeks and it's driving me,,,, absolutely BONKERS hahahaha. It'll be over soon though!! Then my power will be restored!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>